cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Editable Templates
These are all the templates that can be used and edited by any user. These are built to be simple to edit and read. Templates Color Templates Color/clan This template is used to output the colour associated with a clan based on its nation alignment. This template is used by the ClanGradeBD template. Angel Feather | Genesis | Gold Paladin | Oracle Think Tank | Royal Paladin | Shadow Paladin | Growth Mystery | Fortunecast | Aether Pledge = ffff00 Dark Irregulars | Gear Chronicle | Pale Moon | Spike Brothers | Shade Artificial | Persona Course | Spellbound Hex | Empty Heart | Cryptic Symphony | Demonic Possessor = 800080 Kagero | Kagerou | Kagerō | Murakumo | Narukami | Nubatama | Tachikaze | Terra Firma = ff0000 Aqua Force | Bermuda Triangle | Granblue | Laden Aurora | Orbital Sheer Cold | Sky High | Ocean Route = 0000ff Dimension Police | Link Joker | Nova Grappler | Sewer Troublers | White Archaism | Alpha Lemuria | Cosmic Sanctum | Chrono Grave | Holo-Fantasy | Demonic Deity Empire | Galactical Sanctuary = d3d3d3 Great Nature | Megacolony | Neo Nectar | Breeze Torrent | Venom Sieve | Aokigahara | Territory = 008000 Cray Elemental | Monster Hunter | Fire Emblem | Aether Sentinel = 000000 Mizukage = ffaaff Touken Ranbu = ffd0dc Soaring Eye = 00dfff Raidech = 7c796a Color/nation This template is used to output the colour associated with a nation based on its nation. This template is used by the CardTable Template. United Sanctuary = ffa500 Dragon Empire = ff0000 Star Gate = d3d3d3 Zoo = 008000 Dark Zone = 800080 Magallanica = 0000ff Monster Hunter = d2b48c Historia = ee82ee Aether = 00dfff Sky Garden = 17cbff Riot City = 7c796a {Default} = 000000 CardTable Templates CardTable/flag This template is used to output the flag associated with a nation along with the nation beside it. If there is no flag associated with it, it'll simply output the nation name as a link. These are the current available nation flags. United Sanctuary Dragon Empire Star Gate Zoo Dark Zone Magallanica Aether Riot City CardTable/set This template is used to output the name and set that a card belongs to based on its set code. The template will link to the page as well. If you wish to add something in there don't be afraid to. Just make sure to separate your sets from everyone else using the comments. CardTable/style This template is used to add in additional styling to the CardTable template and the final styling. This template is more complicated than the others listed on the page. However, it still follows the same style and formatting. If you understand the css behind the code it should not be a problem. Reference Templates Ability This template is used by all the that require an ability-type as an input. You are free to use this within your own keyword templates as well. This is done to make sure consistency is kept through all of the wikia templates. If you wish to see the inputs available: . Zone This template is used by all the that require the input of a Zone. You are free to use this within your own Keyword Templates. This is to make sure consistency is kept throughout all of the templates. If you wish to see the inputs available: . Category:Help